


in remembrance of me

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [2]
Category: Puncture (2011), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Jensen just can't anymore, M/M, Mike Weiss is Jake Jensen, Spoilers for movie, spoilers for comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nameless woman sinks the safety needle into your arm and Cougar slowly fades away, muttering the same prayer he said over the screaming, burning children all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in remembrance of me

-z-

 

It wasn’t long after Cougar died that you moved to Texas.

There you found Paul and a wife and a forty-year-old alligator.

There you found cocaine.

 

-x-

 

You’re not sure when you crossed that line between having fun with the shit and becoming addicted. You just knew that when it hit you, it chased away Cougar’s ghost and the sound of the screaming children as they burned, burned, burned.

And when you met Dancort, he gave you a reason to believe again. His safety needles a dream of something better that you wanted to chase.

 

-x-

 

As a nameless woman ties the band around your arm, you see Cougar sitting next to you. He’s looking at you with something akin to disgust.

Then the nameless woman sinks the safety needle into your arm and Cougar is slowly fading away, muttering the same prayer he said over the screaming, burning children all those years ago.

You absently wonder what it means, but then you’re floating on high and you forget that you even saw Cougar.  And really, that's the whole point.

 

-x-

 

You won’t remember the Spanish sniper until you’re sober again, when you’re sitting in the office or with a client.

He’ll just be there - talking in that whisper-soft voice of his about something inane and nonsensical - just like he did in the days before the crash, before he fell silent.

And then you’ll need another hit.

Because, for all that you’ve done since you left the Army, you absolutely cannot be faced with  _this_  ghost. You can’t. It’ll kill you before the drugs do.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
